Manchester City v Manchester United (2018-19)
| next = }} Manchester City v Manchester United was a match which took place at the Etihad Stadium on Sunday 11 November 2018. Manchester United manager Jose Mourinho said Manchester City's preparations for their derby victory were helped by playing in two "friendly" matches during the past week. City returned to the top of the Premier League as goals from David Silva, Sergio Aguero and Ilkay Gundogan earned the champions three points at Etihad Stadium. But Mourinho said the hosts had an advantage as their past two games - home thrashings of Southampton and Shakhtar Donetsk in which they won by an aggregate 12-1 - were significantly more straightforward than his team's most recent matches. This was United's third away game in succession, following back-to-back wins at Bournemouth last weekend and Juventus on Wednesday. "It's a heavy result for the effort of a team that had three away matches in the same week, with a super difficult match of a high, demanding level in Juventus against a team that had two friendly matches at home against Southampton and Shakhtar," Mourinho told BBC Radio 5 live. "The physical fatigue and the mental fatigue leads to mistakes. They were tired physically and mentally. You need to be in football or another high-level sport to know what that is. The concentration of the big matches, they dry you. You are dry inside. To be ready again for another big match is not easy." City's victory was rarely in doubt after Silva bundled home an early goal to give them a narrow interval advantage. They got the second their superiority deserved with Aguero's rasping, rising finish past David de Gea three minutes into the second half following an exchange of passes with Riyad Mahrez. Mourinho's side, without injured Paul Pogba, barely mounted a serious threat but were given hope of earning an unlikely point just before the hour when Romelu Lukaku was hauled down by Ederson seconds after he had come on as substitute. Anthony Martial sent the Brazilian keeper the wrong way from the spot. It briefly revived memories of last season's dramatic derby here when United came from two goals down to win, but City never looked like losing control and wrapped up the win two minutes from time when substitute Gundogan took advantage of static United defending to beat De Gea from close range following a 44-pass move. "We deserved the victory," City manager Pep Guardiola told BBC Sport. "The first half we played a little bit with fear and we didn't want to lose the ball. We didn't want to attack and they defended well. "In the second half the game was a bit open so we had to find more space and we made a good performance against a top, top team." Manchester City's answer to Liverpool briefly returning to the head of the Premier League table earlier in the day was emphatic because this win was as comfortable as the scoreline suggests, arguably even more so. Liverpool and Chelsea remain unbeaten in the Premier League, Jurgen Klopp's side beating Fulham 2-0 and Maurizio Sarri's side slipping as they were held to a 0-0 draw by Everton at Stamford Bridge. They remain very much in the title shake-up, as do fourth-placed Tottenham. The problem for the chasing pack appears to be that Manchester City are operating on a different level to everyone else. United were probably feeling pleased with themselves that somehow, despite barely laying a glove on City, they were actually still in contention for a point until Gundogan's late goal ended all the arguments. And it was a goal that summed up City under Guardiola. The finish looked simple enough as Gundogan slipped in past some static United defenders to score with ease but it crowned a 44-pass sequence, the most before a goal since Juan Mata scored for Manchester United against Southampton in September 2015. City are two points clear of Liverpool but have a goal difference of +31 as opposed to +18 and this was another of their most difficult fixtures negotiated with their usual flair. Manchester City's latest win was built on the foundations of three established members of their recent glories. Aguero may have gone from brunette to striking blonde but under the new hairstyle remained the same lethal striker who has been the centrepiece of so many of their successes. It was classic Aguero when he scored City's crucial second three minutes after the break, exchanging passes with Mahrez before lashing home a near-post finish that carried so much power, De Gea barely had time to react. It was his 151st goal in 218 Premier League games and his 208th goal in 307 games in all competitions for City. These statistics emphasise his status as one of the modern game's great strikers. David Silva, at 32 now an elder statesman at City, set them on their way with the early opener and showed his usual knack of finding space in crowded areas and ability to dictate tempo even at the most frenetic times. At the heart of it all was the unsung Fernandinho, the 33-year-old Brazilian patrolling midfield with class and quality, working effectively in the shadows. Guardiola knows his worth - and will also know he will be very difficult to replace when the time comes. Match Details Agüero Gündogan |goals2 = Martial |stadium = City of Manchester Stadium, Manchester |attendance = 54,316 |referee = Anthony Taylor }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} See also *2018-19 Premier League: Match day 12 External links *Match report at BBC.co.uk Category:2018-19 Match Day info Category:Manchester City F.C. matches Category:Manchester United F.C. matches Category:2018–19 Premier League Matches